


(Thinkining) you could live without me

by Anonymous



Series: Blue Lock A/B/O [1]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Angst, Canon Compliant, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reo is a beta dating an alpha, he should have known that it was never meant to last.
Relationships: Mikage Reo/Seishirou Nagi
Series: Blue Lock A/B/O [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095845
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	(Thinkining) you could live without me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using football instead of soccer because I’m a football fan and this is the terminology that I’m more used to using. Sorry if it’s kinda weird for you guys. I know that a lot of the fandom use soccer and other american terms instead of european ones.  
> I love angst, I love Nagi/Reo and I love omegaverse AUs (especially non alpha/omega couples) so I combine all three in this fic.

_ “Reo, you were born so you could take care of all your father has built. Think of this world as a means to whatever goals you seek.” _

As long as Reo could remember, in movies, tv shows and even in manga there's a natural way relationships should go: alphas always end up with omegas and betas date other betas. This is the way this should go as it was said again and again in basically every health and biology class that he had when discussing dynamics, and for the most part he never questioned it.

He also really liked being a beta, he didn't had to worry about any biological nuisance the way others did (no ruts, no heats, no overwhelming scents, no days lost locked in a room), he didn't have to lose sleep thinking about mating or about relationships that were supposed to last forever, where there's no going back. And he was lucky enough to come from a well off family. He didn't have to worry about his place in society, he was already at the top. So all in all Reo used to think being born a beta was one of the best things that had happened to him and it let him focus all the more in football.

But things don't always go according to plan. This was a hard lesson that would become more and more apparent to Reo with time, especially after he entered Blue Lock. 

When he first met Seishirou Nagi he thought that it was a blessing. The young alpha was the solution to his problems, the missing piece that he needed to make his dream of becoming a professional footballer a reality. It took some time but he convinced Nagi to play with him. And sometime between going to school together, playing in the same team and Reo dragging Nagi to hang out, they started to date.

Now there are moments that Reo wished that he had never crossed paths with Nagi at all.

In the beginning Reo thought dating an alpha was not all that different from dating a beta. But maybe that was because Nagi was an unusual person, so of course he was going to be an unusual alpha. Nagi wasn't territorial or aggressive and was more than happy to not bring attention to himself. He was lazy and liked to be carried around instead of walking. He even said to Reo that he preferred the beta’s faint lilac smell over the overbearing one that came from the omegas at their school. But in general they didn't really talk all that much about dynamics. Reo knew that Nagi had to take some days off because of his rut from time to time, but Nagi never said anything and afterwards he would act as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. So Reo just let it be.

Even when their relationship became more sexual, it didn't seem all that unusual to Reo. Yes, Nagi liked to leave hickeys and marks and yes, Nagi had better stamina than him. But the beta always saw this as just the way Nagi was and not an alpha thing. The first time that he became hyper aware that he was a beta dating an alpha and all the implications of it, they were at Nagi's house alone after class. Things got heated pretty fast and maybe Reo should have suspected that something was different. Normally when they hang out after school or football practice, the beta is the one that initiates things. But today Reo is ranting about Bayern Munich last game while they were both sitting in Nagi's bed. When he looks at Nagi he is looking so intensely at him that he immediately stops talking. The white haired boy just kisses him hard and makes him lay flat on his back. 

Nagi fucks him well, he already knows his body and it didn't take him long to come. The alpha keeps going but this is alright, sometimes it takes longer for Nagi to orgasm. But then he starts to groan louder than the purple haired ever heard him be during sex, his trusts become more erratic and suddenly Reo feels something different as the alpha’s cock enters him over and over. It takes some time for his post-orgasm brain to catch up, but he realizes that it’s a knot. Nagi’s knot. His alpha boyfriend’s knot.

It never had happened before, alphas only knot when in rut or when stimulated by an omega’s smell. All his body tense up, because there's no way it's going to fit. Betas bodies are not meant to take this type of thing.

Maybe noticing his distress Nagi pulls out. The alpha takes himself at hand, with a tight grip on his own knot. Trembling, he burrows his face at the beta’s neck and breathes deeply. At last, Reo falls off his shock and holds Nagi closer to himself. The beta puts one of his hands alongside the alpha’s on the knot and the other at Nagi's back, making soothing movements. And finally his alpha boyfriend comes and comes and comes. When knotting alpha orgasms are long, but Reo never had seen it happen and even when it stops the alpha is still hard and his knot is still there in his hand. When the beta tries to move he hears a growl and Nagi says in a slightly quivering voice “Don’t move… just… let’s just stay like this for a little while, ok?” The purple haired one obeys and holds him close for a few minutes until the other moves so both are laying side by side.

Nagi not meeting his eyes says “I'm sorry… I must be in pre rut…I didn’t mean to-” and Reo interonps him with his face all red and also not being able to look at the other in the face “No it's alright! You have nothing to be sorry about.”

An awkward silence follows and then the alpha says “ I think we should shower and that you should go home…” 

“Yeah you are right…” It was really for the best. They were both gross and Nagi’s rut would soon come.

The beta went home after a shower, but the thing is Reo could not stop thinking about it. So while Nagi stayed at home the next few days until his hormones got back to normal, the beta decided that it was time to look more into alpha/beta couples.

After letting Google pull him down a rabbit hole of kinda weird forums, he discovered posts saying that yes, betas and alphas can have successful relationships. And that with the proper preparations and care, betas can be there during a rut and even take a knot. He also discovered that some alphas have a "beta fetish", claiming that they're tighter, that betas are easier and less complicated than omegas. He felt weird reading that but he didn't think Nagi was like that so he didn't lose too much though over it.

Some days later Nagi came back to school, but didn't say anything about what happened that day or about his rut. He acted as if nothing had happened. Reo wanted to talk about it but didn't know how to bring it up. The beta thought it was ok, after all they had time.

And then Blue Lock happened.

***

Looking back Reo realizes that he took a lot of things for granted. Nagi, his dream, football, Nagi, his future, NAGI.

_ “Hey Reo… is football really worth...to even play if you end up losing?” _

He never felt so completely defeated as when he lost to Yoichi Isagi and his team. He felt like everything he did and all his hard work was for nothing. His dream was crumbling in front of him and there was nothing he could do. And then Nagi just left.

Nagi left to go follow Isagi, as if Reo meant nothing to him. Reo never felt more alone in his life.

That hollow feeling wouldn’t go away, so Reo decided that he would use it as motivation. He would not chase Nagi, no. He would meet him again and beat him. Show the alpha that he needed him.

The worst of all is that every time that he met Nagi, at the corridor, at training rooms, at the cafeteria, the alpha would act as if nothing had happened, as if they were ok. So Reo started to avoid and ignore him.

When he lost to Isagi again he wasn't really sad, no. He was angry. Because it became very clear that he most likely always cared more about Nagi than Nagi ever cared about him. That maybe the white haired boy never really loved him. And that was fine, he was done suffering for his (ex) boyfriend, they were over.

_ “If you’re abandoning me… Then abandon me properly…You shit…” _

_ “You’re a pain in the ass, Reo. I don’t care anymore” _

_ *** _

Talking to Isagi was both bizarre and enlightening. After everything that happened, Reo should hate him. Isagi won against him twice, he was the reason his relationship crumbled, he was the one that made Nagi actually be interested in football. But Isagi was just so nice and it was clear that this bright eyed alpha just had eyes to that omega Bachira .

“I’m going to prove… that the path I’ve chosen for myself isn’t wrong!” 

So after talking for a longer time, the purple haired boy decided that yes, he would play with Nagi. He would make Nagi see his importance and hear what he had to say, so both of them could move on.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic that I publish, so I’m sorry if it is kinda bad. And yes the fanfic title comes from “Without Me” from Halsey.  
> I love Nagi and genuinely think that both in my story and in the manga he doesn't want to purposely hurt Reo. Because they have a very different perspective on things, Nagi doesn’t understand that what he’s doing is hurting Reo and from Reo’s point of view Nagi is being insensitive.  
> Some of my omegaverse headcanons for Blue Lock:  
> Alphas - Isagi, Ryusei, Rin, Nagi  
> Betas - Reo, Kunigami, Kuon  
> Omegas - Bachira, Chigiri, Sae  
> Most of the people at Blue Lock are alphas. Ego keeps all alphas and omegas under heavy medication so dynamics stuff can’t affect his experiment (is probably not healthy and kinda unethical but when has that ever stopped Ego?).


End file.
